


Maiden of the King

by Sadtrashbaby



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fingerfucking, Marking, Rough Sex, Smut, damn he hungggg, eating pussy, hard sex, smuttttt, thranduils being hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadtrashbaby/pseuds/Sadtrashbaby
Summary: You are Thranduils personal maid who he favors rather much. You sneak one of his robes into your chambers, believing it will go unnoticed. But it doesn’t. And now the king is angry, and you are in trouble.





	Maiden of the King

You have been a maid for the king of Mirkwood for what seemed like an eternity. Each moment the king graced you with his presence sent your heart fluttering about your chest like a trapped bird. Over the years you had been granted special jobs, such as washing the king’s clothing and maintaining his chambers. He was not messy in anyway, but you were to clean his room everyday, collect his laundry and have it washed and dried by the next day.  
When you woke up you were usually called to the Kings chambers within a few minutes, but today you woke up and no guard stood outside your door. Perhaps the king was still asleep, you thought and went about dressing yourself and braiding your hair. You decided to take a morning stroll through the garden, and as you did so you couldn’t help but pick the most brilliant flowers of oranges and reds. You tucked a beautiful orange one into your braid. With the others you tied them together into a crown of sorts, you mused to yourself how adorable it would look on the King’s head. The colors would bring out the best in his face.  
“Miss Y/N,” you turned to see the prince, Legolas, standing in the garden. “Has my father not called for you yet?”  
“I’m afraid not, my prince.” You bowed your head towards him.  
“No need to be so formal, although I certainly appreciate your dedication to your manners.” He chuckled to himself and walked closer to you. “Allow me to escort you to my father’s chambers, I’m certain he’ll be in need of you soon.”  
If only, you thought.  
Legolas lead you back into the palace, the walls with twisted pillars and sparkling hall; The king kept the palace perfect. You turned down a hall and were brought up to the familiar grand doors of the Kings quarters.  
“Well, I’ll see you again Y/N,” Legolas smiled and walked off.  
You gently knocked upon the doors, “My K-“ the doors swung open and you fell inwards, but strong hands prevented you from falling. You looked up and the King had caught you upon opening the doors. He brought you in the chambers and let the doors close behind him.  
“Pardon me... I didn’t expect you to open the doors so suddenly. I apologize for my clumsy behavior, it is not in my nature to be so...” you trailed off as you noticed the king hadn’t released his grasp, you look at his hands, they practically could fit both arms in one.  
“That’s alright,” he dropped his hands and stepped back, “perhaps I shouldn’t have opened the doors so hastily.” He smiled and you felt your heart begin to race. Oh my, you couldn’t help but wonder what the king thought of you. Though surely you were nothing more than a maid to him, a rather small elf of common birth.  
“Y/N, what is that?” He gestured to the flower crown you had around your arm.  
“Oh, I went for a stroll once I woke up. You hadn’t called for me yet so I supposed it would have been alright. I’m sorry,” you bowed and the crown slid down your arm a bit.  
“No need to apologize, you chose wonderful colors. Perhaps I could have it?”  
“Ah! Yes- yes of course my King anything you wish.” You held out the crown to him and he brought his hands up to it and paused. For a moment you were worried he’d destroy it, but ever so gently he took it from your hands and placed it atop your head.  
“Reds and oranges are quite becoming of you,” he mused and walked towards the doors. “I expect my chambers to be clean, and my laundry to be washed and dried before I retire for the night.”  
“Yes my king,” you curtsied as he left the chambers. You turned to the wardrobe to collect the dirty clothes and you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. Your face was as red as the flowers in your hair, quickly you took the crown off and placed it onto his vanity table. You collected his laundry and set the basket down at the doors before making his bed and tidying the room in its entirety.  
You carried the laundry to the basin in your chambers and began to wash them, you were almost through when a small glint of silver fabric caught your eye. The kings robe was the only thing left in the basket. Quickly you went about hanging all the others up to dry. You snatched the robe up in your hands and inhaled the scent of him. He smelt of the garden, of the palace halls. But underneath it all there was a warm scent filling your nose. You stood up bringing the robe with you, a hot pang of guilt hidden beneath your arousal and the growing wetness between your thighs.  
You laid yourself upon your bed wrapped in the Kings fabric you began to gently tease yourself through your panties. You could already feel them grow damp. You inhaled his scent as you slipped your fingers beneath the fabric and gently began to rub your clit. You could hardly contain yourself as you bit the Kings robe to hold back your moans. You inserted two fingers into the depths of your pussy and worked them in and out until you came all over the Kings robe. The silver fabric visibly stained by your wetness. You fell asleep wrapped in his robe forgetting your daily responsibilities.  
——————-  
You awoke to a knock at your chamber door, you sat up just as the door swung open and in stepped the king. He closed the door behind him and once he saw you his face drained of color, a look of shock painted on his features.  
You quickly threw yourself from the bed and bowed at his feet. “I’m so sorry my king! I couldn’t help myself! Have mercy upon me!” You felt shameful tears begin to fill your eyes.  
“Y/N, you didn’t bring my laundry back to my chambers and here I find you? Indecently spread out amongst my favorite and most worn robe?” He looked down upon you. Before walking to the bed and picking up the fabric, it was still damp from earlier and he brought it up to his face and inhaled deeply. “You’ve defiled the Kings robe,”  
You shook violently I began to sob, “I’m so sorry my king! Oh king thranduil please forgive me! I have been far from virtuous and decent!” The tears collected into a puddle on the flooring.  
“Come here,” he commanded. He was standing at the edge of your bed. “Show me exactly what you’ve done.” You shuddered at the thought, to disgrace the king by doing such and now having to do it once more while he watched.  
“My king, please...” you pleaded and didn’t move from the spot on the floor.  
“Now.” He said sternly and you brought yourself up to the bed and laid down upon your back. You couldn’t help but cry even more. “Y/N?”  
You looked up at him, tears blurry his image.  
“Please do not cry, I don’t mean to frighten you. Show me what you did.” He brought himself up into the bed next to you. “Are you uncomfortable?”  
You nod, “I’m common birth, why are you laying upon my bed. Does it not disgrace you to be here?”  
“In bed with a beautiful elven women? How would such a thing be disgraceful?”  
You shuddered at his words, how could he be serious?  
“Do you mean that?” You looked him in the eyes, the blue daggers peering right through you.  
“Oh I mean it wholeheartedly. Why would I only trust you in my chambers alone if I didn’t have some sort of eye for you. You are breathtaking and I have longed for you since you began working for me.” He leaned inwards, his face a mere inches from yours. “May I kiss you?”  
You nod and close the distance between you two. His lips crashed against yours, a gentle wave of pleasure washing over you.  
His hands roomed down your body, the long slender fingers dancing across the thin fabric of your dress. You shivered as his fingertips grazed your hardened nipples.  
“You look so beautifully delicious, not even my finest wines could compare.” You felt your skin flushed under his words. You had never imagined to see this side of your king and yet here he was laying in your bed. You must certainly be dreaming. He slid his hand beneath the hem of your dress lifting the fabric up to your thighs, “Are you willing to be mine?”  
You’re breath hitches, “most definitely my king,” you breathe out In disbelief of his boldness towards a maid.  
“Please, I am nothing more than Thranduil to you now. I wish for you to be my equal, even if your birth says otherwise.” He kissed gently down your neck stopping at your collarbone. “However, you are mine. All of you.” He sucked a deep purple mark into the crook of your neck, flicking his tongue across the stinging flesh. You moaned softly as he continued to bite up and down your body.  
“If only you knew how much my spirit truly aches for you, how long I’ve looked on and been consumed by jealousy as the guards and all the eleven men stared at you, and their eyes lust for your body. I want them all to know that you are my claim now.” You could feel your skin bruising underneath his teeth, underneath his touch, underneath his body. You could feel your entire being quake beneath him and all you wanted was him.  
“Thranduil...” you moaned out, “Please, pleasee... I need you,” you reached out to pull him on top of you and he smiled his teeth peeking out behind his lips.  
“So impatient my dear,” he bit his lip and leaned in for another kiss. “First let us go to my chambers and then you will have what you want.” He scooped you up into his arms and carried you to his chambers, dismissing any guards and any other elves as he went. He seemed to have thrown out all cares the moment he had walked into the room. To be worthy of ruining a King’s reputation, what a glorious feeling filled your chest.  
He gently placed you down on your feet once inside his chambers, he closed the doors behind you and took off his robe draping across a near by chair. His bare chest was laden with freckles and battle scars. You reached out to touch him, searching his eyes for approval. He nodded and leaned into your touch. You traced his scars and kissed each freckle, you grew bolder and stuck out your tongue to trace his scars, and you sucked gentle red marks into his pale skin. He sighed in approval, you could feel his heart racing in his chest. “Oh my dear, what you do to me. If only you knew.” You spurred ever onward, growing bolder with each moan escaping his lips, you dragged your nails across his back leaving red trails behind, you kiss down his chest and stomach, finding yourself on your knees in front of him. You playfully licked your lips and reached your hands to right above his pants, lingering over his crotch you traced his bulge with your fingertips.  
“Perhaps you can show me what it is I do to you,” you whispered and brought yourself back to stand in front of him.  
“I plan to do exactly that,” he said a tinge of a growl in his throat as he brought your dress up over your shoulders and tossed it aside. He lifted you up and tossed you onto the bed, spreading your legs apart and pulling off your panties. “My, what a pretty pussy,” you could feel his breath against you. He kissed up and down your thighs following the trails with his fingers.  
He teased his hands across your flesh until the rested on both side of your outer lips. He leaned closer, allowing his lips to brush against your folds. He placed a chaste kiss against your clit and you shuddered. He chuckled into you, you could feel the vibrations from his voice. He spread you open with his fingers, and dipped his tongue into your entrance, teasing wetness out of you. “Nnnnggghhh, please...” you writhed against his touch. He thrusted his tongue in and out, over and over again and you could feel yourself shaking, almost to the brink. He replaced his tongue with two fingers and began sucking and flicking and kissing your swollen clit. “Please... oh my god... please thranduil..”  
You could feel him smile, he pulled his fingers out of you, and stopped his assault on your clit. “Please? Please what? Is this what you want?” He said as he pulled out his cock, and placed it against you, he slid it up and down your folds, it passed over your clit and you could barely contain yourself. You grasped at his shoulders and tried to pull him into you.  
“Yes, please. Please fuck me,” you pleaded with him. He grabbed your hips and positioned himself. you looked at his cock, it was bigger and harder than you could have dreamed. He gently pushed in and you almost came just from him penetrating you.  
“Cuming for me already? You needed this just as badly as I,” he pushed in deeper and you convulsed around him. “Bigger than you thought darling?” He teased biting your earlobe and sucking gently.  
“Fuck me, hard. As hard as you can,” you wrapped your arms around his neck as you shifted your hips up, your whole body pleading for more.  
“I don’t know if you’re ready for me to do that,” he pushed further until he was completely buried inside you. “You are so small for an elf... so fragile too.” He bit down on your shoulder and you could feel the skin breaking. He thrusting in and out of you in long slow strokes. How could a king be such a tease!  
“Please... harder... fuck me harder!” You were practically screaming, clawing at his back, trying to will him to go harder, to go deeper, to make you his. He slammed his hips into yours and you could feel him all the way inside you. “Yes...” you hissed out, “more,” you begged.  
“More? What a greedy little girl you are!” He pounded into you, harder and harder with each thrust, your body was screaming with pleasure, aching in the best way possible. Your vision practically went white as you came all over his cock, but it didn’t stop there. He kept pounding you making you cum over and over again.  
“Look at you, such a mess and I haven’t even finished with you yet.” He chuckled to himself and kept thrusting into you. “I’m gonna make you mine.”  
He thrusted harder and you could feel how sensitive you were growing. He placed his finger against your clit and rubbed frantically. “Cum for me again,” he thrusted more rapidly, hips snapping against yours. “Cum for me while I cum for you. I want to feel you convulse around me.” And in that moment the world fell away and you were cumming hard around his cock, and he was cumming hard into you. “Oh... fuck... Y/N...” he pulled out of you cum still leaking from the both of you. You slid down and greedily put your mouth around his twitching dick, lapping up all the cum you could. He shuddered as you licked up and down him. “Fuck... y/n... oh god your good. You’re so good. Fuck...” he pulled back and scooped you up into his arms pressing you against his chest. “I love you, I want you to live in my chambers now. I want you to be mine forever.” He kissed your forehead and you two drifted off to sleep wrapped up with each other.


End file.
